ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Judge Claude Frollo (KH III)
The mad judge has returned from the realm of darkness to seek his revenge on Sora and Riku for defeating him in KH 3D. He is currently a member of Master Xehanort and the Horned King's Syndicate. Previous History in Kingdom Hearts ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' When Sora first arrives in La Cité des Cloches, he passes Frollo, who stops him and wonders whether or not he is a gypsy, until Phoebus turns up. Later on, at the Festival of Fools, Frollo sees Quasimodo enjoying himself, despite his earlier order for Quasimodo to stay inside the belltower, and refuses to help Quasimodo when he is attacked by Dream Eaters. By doing this, he gains two enemies in the form of Sora and Esmeralda, who aid Quasimodo and defy Frollo. For his part, Frollo becomes infatuated with Esmeralda and begins a manhunt for her, slowly reaching madness. At one point, Frollo orders Phoebus to burn down the home of an innocent miller, but Phoebus rebels against Frollo and turns his sword on him as Riku turns up. Using his inner darkness, Frollo summons the Bullet Gargoyle Dream Eater to fight Riku and Phoebus as he flees back to the cathedral. In desperation, Frollo bluffs to Quasimodo that he knows where the gyspy hideout, the Court of Miracles, is hidden, and plans to attack it at dawn. He follows Quasimodo, Phoebus and Sora to the Court and captures Esmeralda himself, frog-marching her away and using his darkness to stop Sora from attacking him (though it is not shown, it is implied that the Bullet Gargoyle strikes Sora from behind). Frollo sentences Esmeralda to be burned at the stake as Sora arrives on the scene. As Quasimodo rescues Esmeralda, Sora confronts Frollo, ready to fight him, but Frollo summons the Bullet Gargoyle again and follows Quasimodo into the cathedral, where they end up fighting on the balcony of Notre Dame. During the battle, Frollo spitefully reveals that he murdered Quasimodo's mother twenty years ago, in stark contrast to the tale he had brought him up with about his mother abandoning him. Frollo moves in to strike Quasimodo, but misses and the two fall off the balcony. Frollo hangs onto a nearby stone gargoyle and climbs up, ready to kill Esmeralda and Quasimodo, but the gargoyle he is standing on breaks off and he falls to his death. In Riku's story, Frollo's fate differs. Frollo stands atop the balcony of the cathedral madly, witnessing the damage below as Riku confronts him. Frollo prepares to fight Riku personally, but the Bullet Gargoyle suddenly emerges from below and the ensuing vibrations cause Frollo to lose his balance and fall to his death. Current Role in Reconnect Frollo has been resurrected by Master Xehanort to serve as a council member of the Disney Villain section of his alliance. He first appears as one of the shadowy villains who inspect Sora's victory over Cruella De Vil and the Opposite Armor. Frollo later appears as a cloaked figure, helping Sarousch in his scheme from behind the scenes. It's only after Sarousch is defeated that Frollo reveals himself, abandons the criminal, and decides to destroy Sora and Quasimodo himself with the powers of Hellfire. This eventually leads him to fall completely into the darkness he tried to avoid, and he is dragged into Hell by Facilier's Shadow Demons, where he stays until he is released, having been transformed into a Harbinger of Chernobog's will. In the battle of Notre Dame, Frollo's Heartless battles Sora and Quasimodo in a myriad of forms, before finally being slain by the power of the Keyblade. First Form Boss Strategy Fire surrounds the battlefield, forming a de facto ring that you can't touch without taking damage. The same rules apply to Frollo, however, so if you manage to knock him into the ring, he'll take damage! Frollo promises to immolate you with the fires of Hell, and he'll toss fire attacks around like it's nobody's business. In addition, he has a sword, and he knows how to use it if you get up close. Even so, use your keyblade on him and outduel his swordstrikes. Just make sure to GET BACK if Frollo starts getting a combo on you, his Special is a brutal finishing slash that will slice off a huge amount of HP. Use Cure spells and Potions liberally and try to get more comboes than Frollo does. He's tougher than Clopin, but it's a more straightforward fight, and it's easier to figure out Frollo's tricks. Don't be discouraged if you lose against him your first couple of times, you'll eventually get it down and send Frollo where he belongs. Boss Music: Hellfire Voiced by Helmut Bakaitis Category:Horned King's Alliance Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Chernabog's Alliance Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Epic Mickey Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Category:Males